


谎言

by mizugane



Series: 奇怪的欲望 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 令人不安, 偷窥狂, 半强迫性行为, 半推半就, 占有欲爆表卷福, 卷福黑化, 口交, 失去纯真, 年龄差, 恋童癖, 手淫, 指奸, 未成年约翰, 电话性爱, 痴汉行为, 破处, 线上关系, 绑架, 网上交友, 肛交, 骚扰行为
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/pseuds/mizugane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰是一个普通的十四岁学生，并开始与一名名为Footballer17的青少年在网上聊天。他是如此兴奋这名年长的男孩这么喜欢他，而他并没有发现他正被一名网上掠食者裹挟了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lonely Boy_寂寞的男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfall24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213660) by [Nightfall24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24). 



> 原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1213660/chapters/2482405  
> 作者：NightFall24
> 
> 作者的话：大家好，这是一个极其黑暗的作品，如果你是容易被网上掠食者触发或者刺激，建议你不要看这个作品。  
> 就像我另一片文章《The Wolf of 221B’s》的章节是用Peter Gabriel的歌命名一样，我会将章节以Black Key’s的歌曲来命名。再一次，我不知道为什么，就是喜欢这么做 （：  
> 这将是一个缓慢的构建，我想大概有十章左右，而且我会在每一章来回切换夏洛克和约翰的观点。  
> 这是我第一篇黑化文，我喜欢收到你们的回复(:请欣赏。
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> 译者的话：真的是黑化卷福，接受不到的请不要往下拉。约翰是未成年（14岁）！  
> 如果看过的童鞋，也欢迎纠正错误，回复交流。但是请不要剧透【虽然标签上面已经很剧透了】但是还是给没有看过的童鞋一点神秘感【有吗？】。  
> 喜欢的童鞋也希望你们可以回复交流一下，当然也可以到作者那里点个赞，留个言什么的，相信他会喜欢。XD  
> 不喜欢的童鞋就不要往下拉了。谢谢。
> 
> PS，本人的英文水平不高，中文也是有限公司，各种语文不顺畅，翻译失误欢迎纠正。  
> PPS，看得不顺眼还是语法怪怪的，其实是我翻译得不够贴切，作者写得很好哦。原文也很好啃，欢迎去看原文哦。可以在上面那个原创地址那边看～！  
> PPS，这是我第一次翻译的作品，因为真的很喜欢2333333好吧我的萌点有一点偏激。
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> 警告：未成年，半强迫性行为
> 
> 标签：网上交友，线上关系，卷福黑化，恋童癖，未成年/青少年约翰，手淫，痴汉行为，年龄差（19年），失去纯真，令人不安的主题，骚扰行为，电话性爱，偷窥狂，占有欲爆表卷福，肛亅交，指奸，破处，半推半就的同意，口交，非自愿的药物使用，绑架

 

**The Lonely Boy_寂寞的男孩**

 

**Goalie2000：嘿，麦克你在线？  
  
** **MikeAttack：是你吗约翰？**  
  
 **Goalie2000：是，我刚刚做完功课。这新的聊天室太给力了，兄弟！**  
  
 **MikeAttack：我知道。嘿，你看到今天结束训练以后Toby看你的眼神么？他对你有意思，恩？**  
  
 **Goalie2000：滚蛋，不，他没有**  
  
 **MikeAttack：抱歉兄弟，下了。明天学校见**  
  
 **Goalie2000：K，下次聊**  
  
约翰关掉那个显示麦克已经下线的小窗口。仔细检查了名字的列表，他确定他们不是试图打小孩主意令人毛骨悚然的老男人就是无聊的小学生。他已经十四岁了不可能会跟一群十二岁大的小孩聊天。在他打算关掉浏览页的时候，一个私人来信弹了出来。“Footballer17？”约翰看了看时钟，“才十一点，不急。”  
  
 **Goalie2000：干嘛呢footballer？**  
  
 **Footballer17：唔没事做。你呢？**  
  
 **Goalie2000：一样，所以你是做什么职位的？**  
  
 **Footballer17：自由中卫，我相信你是守门员？**  
  
 **Goalie2000：猜得好，lol。你们应该保护我，对吧？**  
  
 **Footballer17：我会一直保护我的守门员:D你的ASL？**  
  
约翰皱着眉头，“ASL，这见鬼的是什么意思？”不想表现得像个白痴，他开了另一个页面来搜索这家伙到底在问他什么。又一个收件声音从他电脑里发出，  
  
 **Footballer17：你是第一次接触到这种问题吗？抱歉，我问的是年龄/性别/住址（age/sex/location）？我17岁，男性，伦敦。**  
  
已经感到尴尬的他认为应该要表现得更酷一些，让年长的男孩不会觉得他是个很落伍的人，虽然他已经是了。  
  
 **Goalie2000：哦对，我知道，lol。我14岁，男性，南安普顿（Southampton）。  
  
** **Footballer17：酷。你有女朋友吗？**  
  
 **Goalie2000：没有，女生太烦人了。**  
  
 **Footballer17：Lol。我同意……那你有男朋友吗？**  
  
 **Goalie2000：不，没有。大多数我认识的人都是直的。**  
  
 **Goalie2000：你有男朋友？**  
  
 **Footballer17：刚刚结束了一段不好的关系。那个家伙是个手活儿主义者。**  
  
 **Goalie2000：TMD，那还真是见鬼**  
  
约翰再看了一下时钟，“操，快半夜了，对不起footballer我早上还得去上学，”他边打哈欠边打出再见。  
  
 **Goalie2000：很晚了，我想我该去睡觉了。跟你聊天很愉快footballer。**  
  
 **Footballer17：等等，你觉得明天你还会上线吗？对于一个14岁的人来说你真的挺酷的(:**  
  
约翰露齿微笑，因为一个十七岁的男生的夸奖而脸红了，虽然知道这家伙只是试图表现出好的一面。  
  
 **Goalie2000：操蛋。Lol。会，明天放学之后我可以上线。  
  
** **Footballer17：太好了！020-7383-3432。我的手机，如果你想要你可以给我短信。**  
  
约翰瞪大了双眼看着那个手机号码。他咬着嘴唇在考虑要不要把号码给他。这是第一个这么酷的家伙对他感兴趣，他不想搞砸了就因为他被新闻报导以及Dateline节目吓到。  
（NBC电视台Dateline节目，是一个每周一次的美国电视真人秀的法律/新闻杂志的报导）  
  
 **Goalie2000：酷！我的是02-3802-3364。我会再联系你的(:**  
  
之后，约翰退出了聊天室并且关上他的手提电脑，一抹笑容出现在他脸上。从桌上拿走他的手机，他开始输入该男生的手机号码。然而在他完成之前，一个“未知”短信弹了出来。很明显，当约翰打开这封短信的时候出现的就是footballer的号码。  
  
 **020-7383-3432：你打字太慢了，所以我才想帮你一下(:**  
  
约翰笑了，尝试着擦去脸上的红晕，因为他知道为了一个只是聊了一小时的家伙而变得这么紧张是很愚蠢的事情。约翰回复他。  
  
 **约翰：我在想要给你放什么名  
  
** **020-7383-3432：名字是夏洛克，还有我应该要叫你什么，守门员。Lol**  
  
他快速的输入夏洛克的名字在该号码的下面。约翰没有迟疑就回复了他的名字。  
  
 **约翰：是没有夏洛克那么拉风，但我的名字叫约翰(:  
  
** **夏洛克：“拉风”是什么意思？**  
  
 **约翰：代表你很酷，来吧老人家与时并进**  
  
 **夏洛克：你现在不是应该上床了么，小男孩**  
  
 **约翰：是的，父亲 (: 晚安兄弟，下次聊。**  
  
 **夏洛克：晚安约翰**  
  
隔天一早，在约翰上学前吃着早餐的时候，他的手机在他口袋里边震动。在他的腹部传来了一阵温暖似花开的感觉，希望会是夏洛克。他拿出手机，兴奋得看着短信通知上显示着“夏洛克”。  
  
 **夏洛克：早安 ( :  
  
** **约翰：早安，你在上学的途中？**  
  
 **夏洛克：对，只是想要在我被迫去坐着受折磨之前跟你打一声招呼**  
  
“你在跟谁聊天约翰，”他母亲的声音从桌子的对面传来。他放下手机，把一片土司往嘴里塞，而后站了起来推开碟子。  
  
“就一个学校的朋友，待会儿见妈妈。”他在母亲脸颊上快速地啄了一口，然后就走出了门，又把电话挖了出来。  
  
 **约翰：Lol，我明白你的意思。有时候高中是一个正当开溜的借口。  
  
** **夏洛克：你今天放学后有足球的训练？**  
  
 **约翰：不是今天，不过明天我们有队内的选拔赛。**  
  
 **夏洛克：我相信你很棒，我知道你可以做到的。**  
  
 **约翰：希望吧，不过通常新生不常被选中。**  
  
 **夏洛克：无稽之谈，我知道你比那些白痴要好得多。**  
  
“嘿，约翰过来，我们快迟到了。”约翰把视线从手机移上，发现在他发短信的时候不知不觉已经来到了学校。  
  
“好，来着，帮我点名。”约翰喊道，并且在他手机上疯狂地打字。  
  
 **约翰：到学校了，下次聊。试着不要死于无聊(:  
  
** **夏洛克：我怎么会死于无聊当我将想着你？**  
  
“这家伙不会是认真的，能吗？”约翰对自己这么说道，不知道要怎么回应那位年长的男生的短信。最后，他决定以厚脸皮的嘲讽，这是他觉得最好的方式并且在完成输入以后跑向麦克。  
  
 **约翰：很高兴可以成为你的帮助 :D**  
  
就这样，约翰把手机塞回口袋里，尝试忘掉Footballer17。“你还好吗，兄弟？你看起来一团糟。” 当他们走进课室，麦克拍打比他矮小的朋友的背部。  
  
“是啊，就是有一点走神，我猜测。”  
  
“好了，不要太分心啊。这几天我们还有选拔赛。”他们都坐了下来，为枯燥漫长的一天做准备。  
  
但直到午饭时，约翰谨慎地检查了他的手机，当他发现有四条未读短信，兴奋得几乎跳了起来。  
  
 **夏洛克：我很无聊！  
  
** **夏洛克：为什么这些人就是要折磨我！**  
  
 **夏洛克：你在吃午餐？**  
  
 **夏洛克：我很无•聊•！**  
  
约翰为他新朋友的短暂的注意力而笑了，当他留意到每条信息发过来的相隔时间都不到五分钟。  
  
 **约翰：正在吃午餐。你在做什么？  
  
** **夏洛克：慢慢地死去(: 知道你还没死真是太好了。**  
  
 **约翰：是没有但接近了。**  
  
 **夏洛克：你在吃什么？**  
  
 **约翰：妈妈帮我做的三文治，你呢？**  
  
 **夏洛克：啊，幸运的家伙。我被迫吃这些被他们称之为食物的泥浆。**  
  
约翰又再一次笑了，意识到他其实多么喜欢跟这家伙聊天。他通常不是一个人的人，但他真的跟夏洛克很投缘。  
夏洛克：你穿着什么？  
  
 **约翰：只是无聊的旧牛仔裤还有蓝色条纹长袖，你呢？**  
  
 **夏洛克：我的长袍和丝绸睡衣裤。**  
  
 **约翰：你骗人！Lol。**  
  
 **夏洛克：虽然我希望我是 (:**  
  
 **约翰：我希望我们可以在同一所学校。**  
  
一个很长时间的停顿，长到让约翰吃完了剩余的三文治，他开始担心他吓到那唯一一个对他这么好的年长家伙。缓解的感觉冲洗了他，当他听见来自手机上熟悉的那“叮”声。  
  
 **夏洛克：我也是。  
  
** **约翰：我要走了，午餐时间结束了) : 晚上再聊？**  
  
 **夏洛克：等不及 ( :**  
  
当约翰回到家之后，他跑上楼梯，开始做功课以及跟夏洛克聊天。令他惊讶的是，他的新朋友是一位天才而且帮他在最短的时间内完成了他的作业。然而在晚饭后的三次快速回复短信之后，他的母亲让他把电话放到一边，所以约翰无法与那名青少年聊天，直到他吃完了然后躺在房间里的床上。  
  
 **约翰：抱歉。我妈。Lol  
  
** **夏洛克：我完全明白。不要担心 ( :**  
  
 **约翰：你做完功课了。我帮不上什么忙除非那是生物学。**  
  
 **夏洛克：多谢不过我做好了。你在做什么？**  
  
 **约翰：躺在床上，翻着杂志，你呢？**  
  
 **夏洛克：手淫 ( ;**  
  
约翰的脸变得通红，他不确定夏洛克到底是认真的还是在跟他开玩笑。然后，另一封短信来了。  
  
 **夏洛克：你经常手淫？  
  
** **约翰：唔，应该是吧。为什么？**  
  
他没有发现到，直到下一封短信由于某种原因，在他联想到夏洛克手淫，他的裤子开始变得有点紧绷。  
  
 **夏洛克：我经常都在做。你还有点年轻不明白，但当你比较年长之后它就会是你所想要做的事。**  
  
“这TM操蛋的什么意思！？”约翰低声道，生气并且决心要证明他是长大得足以跟上十七岁。他在学校也曾勃起过，但他通常都有办法隐藏或是让自己冷静下来直到回家。  
  
 **约翰：我做过了。我每天至少手淫一次，有时候两次。  
  
** **夏洛克：但你并不是正在做着。**  
  
他的手已经替他做了决定，约翰把手放在他裤子的松紧带下面，慢慢地滚动他的球，使他们收紧。  
  
 **约翰：正在做 ( ;  
  
** **夏洛克：你在想着什么？**  
  
十四岁的男生太过于专注地抚摸自己，没有留意到电话的短信直到第二封短信到来。  
  
 **夏洛克：那么舒服么？LOL。我正在想着你 ( ;**  
  
他年轻，缺乏经验，而事实上一个年长的男孩还想着他，让正在手淫的约翰射得跟火箭一样快。“TMD操蛋！”他呻吟地低头看着白色液体被射到满身都是，“见鬼。”  
  
 **约翰：见鬼的！你害我毁了我的衬衫。LOL。  
  
** **夏洛克：你会原谅我吗，如果我说我也毁了的话？**  
  
 **约翰：会，我觉得这样才公平。你是怎样做到持续这么久的？**  
  
他们的短信来往之间有长达两分钟的间断，让约翰有足够的时间把衬衫丢进篮子并且拿过一件新的。  
  
 **夏洛克：很多年的经验。现在我必须清理我自己。多谢 :P  
  
** **约翰：很高兴又再一次为你服务。LOL。**  
  
 **夏洛克：我想你是时候要上床了睡觉。**  
  
约翰生气了，试图恼火另一个让他上床睡觉家伙，但他其实只是失望没有办法再跟夏洛克聊天直到明天。  
  
 **约翰：好的，老爸 ) :  
  
** **夏洛克：好吧，必须有人盯着你。**  
  
 **约翰：我累死了，这并不是因为你的原因。晚安，明天再聊。**  
  
 **夏洛克：晚安约翰。**  
  
 **TBC**


	2. The Desperate Man_绝望的男人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：夏洛克观点，续第一章之后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原帖：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1213660/chapters/2492419  
> 作者：NightFall24
> 
> 作者的话：
> 
> 再一次大家好，  
> 正如我上一章所说的一样，这是一个黑化的作品并涉及非常令人不安的元素。如果这会触发你，那就不要继续阅读。我很感激每一位正面或是有建设性意见的评论，但是请不用回复如果说你想表达的是，：“这太可怕了，你是有什么问题吗”  
> 夏洛克是精神不稳定以及一个恋童癖，我不宽恕任何类型的恋童癖或虐待儿童，我也不‘为此感到兴奋’，这只是一个故事，在我被一部叫做‘Trust’的电影启发而想到的故事。
> 
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> 译者的话：一章要用一天来翻译这是什么效率啊，摔！……真是被我翻译得惨不忍睹了。
> 
> \--------------------------------------------

 

 

Chapter 2: The Desperate Man_绝望的男人

 

 

夏洛克式地躺在床上艰难地喘息，慢慢地抚摸着位于他胸前被精液覆盖着的手机。 他没有办法抹去脸上的笑容当约翰徘徊于他的脑海。男孩的样子不是太难找，像面子书还有一些他的组队的相片在网络上随处可见，夏洛克已经打印了五张图像，放在他的床上还有电脑旁。性高潮后他感到疲惫，他想象着他将如何绘制这男孩让夏洛克在不必开口要求的情况下，约翰也会愿意付出他的一切中睡着了。

隔天早上，夏洛克皱起了眉头，在睡醒之后第一件事情就是闻到一股事后的残余味道以及汗味，很快的他想起为什么，他拿起手机看看他的约翰醒了没有。他知道男孩有一场足球选拔赛将在今天进行，而他要么是给予约翰支持的肩膀让他哭泣如果约翰没能成功；要么就是拍着他的背如果约翰成功了。无论是哪种方式，夏洛克将确保他会在约翰的大日子里成为的重要角色。

**夏洛克：今天是你的大日子！准备好了？**

夏洛克坐着用他的手提电脑来追踪他买来定亅位在约翰的手机上的跟踪雷达，看看他的男孩在哪里。已经在上学的途中，夏洛克又再一次笑着让骄傲洗涤了他，他的约翰是个好学生。

**约翰：紧张。不过已经准备好了，我认为 ( :**

**夏洛克：你会做得很棒，我相信！**

**约翰：谢谢，我已经到学校了。祝我好运。**

**夏洛克：祝你好运。**

一天最糟糕的部分就是在约翰上学了而且雷斯垂德没有案件给他。他的脑袋开始自己转动，攻击着他就好比一场内战的爆发在他的意识里。为了要使它关闭，他打开了他最喜欢的金发男孩的照片，脱了他的裤子，开始慢慢地揉搓自己。痉挛着在他脑海中浮现出自己压在他身上的画面，压倒他，调戏他，进入他，沉浸在他无辜的哭喊里，然后在记录的时间内就在他手上高潮了，呻吟并带着满足的笑容于他嘴边。他的脑袋平静了。

**约翰：嘿，你在吗？**

**夏洛克：我在，有事？**

**约翰：没事，只是在吃午餐。虽然变得非常紧张。**

**夏洛克：那是正常的。只需去那里，做你最好的，嗯？**

**约翰：谢谢。我只是想在选拔前跟你说说话。三点开始所以我到时候再给你发短信。**

**夏洛克：你可以做到的。祝你好运。**

夏洛克来回走动争辩着他是否应该去看约翰的选拔赛。他当然知道在哪里举行，他对自己的隐藏能力的信心是坚定不移的，但他想等待。他要他第一次见到男孩本人是不需要躲藏的，他不想要感觉上见他是一种见不得人的事。

两点钟，在夏洛克决定要捅三种不同款式的枕头一刀来测试飞出来的毛量有多少的一个小时之后，雷斯垂德短信他关于一个凶杀事件。“哦感谢主。”侦探如此叹息，穿上大衣也不忘把手机也带上，以防万一他的男孩需要联络他。他会到犯罪现场去，帮苏格兰场解决掉可爱的凶案，然后赶在时间内回去让约翰告诉他关于他的选拔赛。“完美。”

“嘿，怪胎。”一道烦人的声音在夏洛克走进一栋被黄色布条包围的小建筑物时响起。他翻了白眼但忽略了讽刺，一般上他会评论关于Donovan前一天晚上的性爱经验谈，他觉得没有必要然后走过了该职员，站在雷斯垂德旁边。

“很高兴你会出现夏洛克，我告诉你这是个讨厌的家伙。”灰发的男人蹲在受害人旁边这么说道。凶手的把戏对于那位咨询侦探来说真的太明显不过了，甚至在雷斯垂德开始剑拔弩张地说明案件的细节之前就看穿了。无聊到他想要回到那个唯一会给他头脑带来安宁的有趣事情里，夏洛克大步的走到那个愤怒的情妇把刀放在厨房水槽下面的地方。打开那个柜子，他找到了一滩血迹以及垃圾桶后面的大牛排刀。

“检验一下刀上的指纹，属于受害人丈夫的情妇。通知我如果真的有案件，而不是这种可笑的妙探寻凶桌游。我有更重要的事情要做。”夏洛克补充，而后他走出了房子拿出他的手机。  
（妙探寻凶（Cluedo）是一款经典的侦探推理游戏。玩家需要在游戏过程中找出谋害庄园主人的凶手、凶器以及案发地点。）

“像是什么事？！”雷斯垂德喊道，不过那个神秘的男人已经走进了计程车里。探长疑惑的抓了抓头，但他知道夏洛克永远都是对的，所以他把刀子送去化验。

**夏洛克：所以你是新校队守门员了？**

夏洛克一边发短信一边走上221B，在他手提电脑面前横卧下来。约翰没有马上回复，于是侦探打开了GPS定亅位查看是否一切都安好。青色的符号显示了他的约翰的手机依旧停留在草场上。正如时间的流逝，他依旧没有从男孩那里得到消息，夏洛克变得越来越激动。他没有事情做，没有事情阻止他的思绪和想法一直在他脑中崩腾甚至开始从他内部腐蚀他。“哦，当然。”他最终这么说道，然后在他电脑打开了一个叫做Photoshop的软件。

他知道他要打破男孩的观念，他并不是十七岁的Footballer17这件事情，然而他并不需要告诉男孩他的真实年龄直到他们相遇，他们会相遇，夏洛克对着他混沌脑海里最黑暗的部分这么承诺到。他拉出一张近照，夏洛克开始添加一些喷枪效果，使他的脸稍微瘦一点，头发更长一些，当他完成之后，照片中的样子依然是他只不过看起来像二十多岁而不是三十多岁。“这就对了。”他对着自己笑了。

**约翰：猜一下？！！**

当夏洛克检查短信的瞬间，他就知道他的约翰成功了。当然他已经知道，他的男孩是世界上最精致的生物，所以在这么愚蠢的足球游戏当中他怎么可能会不成功。

**夏洛克：猜什么？**

**约翰：谁是校队里的新守门员？**

**夏洛克：谁？**

**约翰：一个约翰•哈密什•华生！！**

当他看见男孩使用了他的全名，男人脸上浮现了一抹令人毛骨悚然的露齿微笑。夏洛克已经知道了他的全名，生日还有住家地址，然而约翰并不知道这些；现在他相信这个在电话的另一端知道他珍贵资料的男人。

**夏洛克：我知道你可以做到的！恭喜你约翰！**

**约翰：谢谢！我不敢相信。**

**夏洛克：我相信。我告诉过你会比那些白痴好得多。**

**约翰：呼，我已经到家了现在。就算是校队也要做功课。Lol**

_现在就是时候_ ，夏洛克告诉自己。约翰现在的内啡肽含量高，就是知道自己新任好兄弟不是真的十七岁也不会刺激他。  
（内啡肽（endorphin），亦称安多酚或脑内啡，是一种可于动物体内自行生成的类吗啡生物化学合成物。产生跟吗啡、鸦片剂一样的止痛和欣快感，等同天然的镇痛剂。）

**夏洛克：你在电脑前面？**

**约翰：是啊，怎么了？**

他等到少年登陆了他们的私人聊天室，才继续。

**夏洛克：我有事情要告诉你。我一直没老实地对你说。**

**约翰：什么事？**

**夏洛克：我其实是一个大学生。我二十二岁了。**

在一阵停顿后他终于得到另一个回复。

**约翰：你为什么对我撒谎？**

**夏洛克：因为我知道你在高中，我不想在我们交谈的时候会变成‘告诉你怎么去做’，当我们在聊关于作业或是足球。**

**夏洛克：我很抱歉 ):**

再一次，一阵很长的停顿在约翰回复夏洛克之前，但是夏洛克并不担心。他已经计划好每一片给约翰•哈密什•华生的拼图都让男孩无法拒绝。

**约翰：好吧。我很感激你帮我做作业。数学真是个混蛋。LOL。**

**夏洛克：我就知道你很酷。要看我的照片吗？**

**约翰：要！我想知道我在跟谁聊天(:**

夏洛克将已经PS好的相片上传到他们的聊天室。

**约翰：哇，那是你？！**

**夏洛克：对( : 还可以么？**

把约翰拉出来不是一件难事因为少年……好吧，自我的少年而且同情那些像他的人。夏洛克知道甚至不需要他要求约翰也会发送自己的相片。

**约翰：百分之百，你很可爱(;**

**约翰：给我一点时间，我把我的也发给你。**

这就来了，另一张约翰的图片要被收藏在他的思维宫殿里。在最深处的洞穴，没有光线，残留的骷髅以及蜘蛛网，那里是约翰将掉入的地方……也是夏洛克保管他的地方。

**约翰：给，这就是我。是用摄像头拍的，所以会有一点垃圾。**

“不，一点也不垃圾我亲爱的约翰，太漂亮了。”夏洛克可以感觉到他的阴莖在膨胀，不知道是因为他的新照片还是因为夏洛克知道他将得到他。

**夏洛克：不，你很漂亮！**

他可以想象到金发男孩的皮肤刷上一层红晕，就因为一句赞赏。

**约翰：谢谢。Lol。好吧，我得去吃晚餐了，下次再聊。**

**夏洛克：再次恭喜你，校队守门员 ( :**

**约翰：谢谢了兄弟！**

一旦夏洛克打印了出来刚刚从约翰那里收到的照片，他躺在床上，拿着相片放在胸口。最后他的液体又一次射到胸口但他并不理会，他的思绪已经不再像混乱的漩涡，约翰安抚了他的情绪现在他可以睡了。

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：感谢你的阅读(: 我希望会你喜欢这章。
> 
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> 译者的话：期待什么甜蜜的网上交友的童鞋可以离开了，卷福只会越来越黑化越来越痴汉……23333333333【拍飞


	3. All You Ever Wanted_我所想要的全部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章续第二章之后回到约翰的角度。约翰和麦克去购物商场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原帖：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1213660/chapters/2495494  
> 作者：NightFall24
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 再一次，大家好，  
> 感谢你们的Kudos和评论，我真的很感激所有的回应。这个作品依旧是黑暗也只会变得更黑暗，所以在每一章开始之前我要说的是…如果你是容易被触发或是为恋童癖和网络掠食者感到不快的人，请不要继续阅读此作品。  
> 请欣赏 (:

  ****

Chapter 3: All You Ever Wanted_我所想要的全部  


 

坐在饭桌前，约翰慢吞吞地吃着母亲为他准备的豆子和土司。他的头脑处于内战状态试图让当天的活动下沉，不知道怎么去感受还是想什么。一方面，这是他是有生以来最开心的一次，在他拿下了校队的守门员位置之后，他知道他可以交到更多朋友在他的高中生涯里还可能被认为是最酷的年轻人之一。然后，夏洛克，这个人已经被他认为是他最亲近的朋友之一，坦诚他是真的二十二岁。

他很疑惑为什么一个大学生，还特别帅气，甚至会想跟他说话，更别说称他漂亮，但也叫他兴奋得令人难以置信，一个大学生会想和他说话并且称他漂亮。他脑中的一小部分告诉他这一定有什么不对，但最后约翰决定说这只是他的愚蠢的少年自卑。加上，他见过二十岁的跟一个四十岁的在一起，为什么不能有人十四岁跟一个二十二岁的人在一起呢。在他把他的食物的最后一口放进嘴里，男孩下了决定，就因为他的年龄，而不跟像夏洛克这么好的人做朋友将是一种很幼稚的行为。

“哦，Johnny我几乎忘了！你今天的选拔赛怎样了？”他的母亲问道，她眼睛透露出兴奋。约翰，然而，知道她的热情并不是为他，而是基于他希望他可以进入校队，这样她就可以在其他足球妈妈们的面前吹嘘他儿子进入了校队。虽然他也懒得理会，他尝试为自己感到骄傲并且他知道至少还有一个人会真心替他开心。

“嗯。”约翰肯定地哼了一声，“是的，校队的第一线守门员。”

“那太棒了Johnny！我很替你高兴，老天我必须打电话给Bethany让她知道这件事。不知道她的孩子做得怎样，叫什么名字来着，麦克？”

“麦克只是进入了新人队。那边太烂了，我真的很希望我们可以一起玩，还有他真的很棒。”

“那很好，亲爱的。”她说道，从拨打家里的电话时已经开始分心。“清理你的碗碟还有记得要做完作业才睡。我不希望你被校队开除就因为你的成绩不好，知道吗？”

“但愿”在他的呼吸中约翰如此嘀咕着，把碟子移开然后走上他的房间。他很不开心因为夏洛克已经睡觉了他们不能再聊天，但他明白大学生一定很辛苦；见鬼，他高中都差点过不到。拉开他的书本，打算把作业写好，但他看到麦克上线了。

**Goalie2000：嘿，麦克，怎么样了？**

**MikeAttack：我想还行吧，老爸生气了，我没有进到校队。**

**Goalie2000：好吧，兄弟，那真糟糕。你完全可以做到的。**

**MikeAttack：不用担心，不管怎样恭喜你了！可以做到第一线你太棒了**

**Goalie2000：谢了！**

**MikeAttack：嘿，一直很想问你在跟谁聊天？你TM的一整天都盯着你的手机。**

约翰顿了，“我才不是一整天都跟他聊天。”他在跟电脑碎碎念道，翻了一道白眼给那个可能只是在生气中午的时候没有一起吃午餐的麦克。

**Goalie2000：是一个我在这里认识到的人。他叫夏洛克，是一个很酷的家伙。**

**MikeAttack：酷，他也在附近的高中上学？**

他发现到这是他第一次跟别人提及关于那个他从来没有见过的家伙的事情，而且他不知道他的朋友会有什么反应当他知道约翰是在跟一个大学生来往。麦克很酷，但他没有约翰那么成熟，还很有可能不明白，所以少年决定不告诉他的朋友。

**Goalie2000：他住在伦敦，不过他已经17岁了，而且在他的校队里还是个自由中卫。很酷，对吧？**

**MikeAttack：17？而且他愿意跟你聊天？你有付钱给他么 :D**

**Goalie2000：闭嘴！那家伙很酷而且是个天才。他帮我完成了Flander先生的数学作业。**

**MikeAttack：你一直瞒着我！那东西几乎把我弄死，你知道吗！**

**Goalie2000：如果明天你要过来的话，我可以帮你。可能我们要先去一趟WestQuay，因为我需要买新的防滑鞋。**

**MikeAttack：可以，我明天大概10点左右到。还有再次恭喜你，守门员！**

**Goalie2000：谢谢。明天见。**

约翰花了一个小时来完成他的作业，然后去洗澡，给母亲晚安吻，然后倒进床上。他试着去睡觉，但因为某些原因他无法将夏洛克的赞赏和他发来的照片逐出脑海之外。他喜欢夏洛克甚至没有索要照片，或者说，夏洛克只是提出来，因为那是朋友会做的事。约翰如此说服他自己，但很奇怪，老实说有点吓人，那个甚至还没有遇见的家伙占用了这么多他脑内的空间。少年翻来覆去好几次，最后把疑惑感都抛开，睡着了。  
他被手机上传来的那声“叮”叫醒了。约翰把他的脚摆下床然后拿起手机，兴奋地告诉夏洛克他要去买一双新的防滑鞋。

**夏洛克：星期六！！**

**约翰：我知道，好吧？我刚刚起床。今天要到WestQuay商场去买一双练习用的新防滑鞋。**

**夏洛克：真棒！你应该也要买一些新的衣服不然就会被热死了。Lol。**

**约翰：什么意思？！**

**夏洛克：好吧，那天你说你穿长袖去学校然后你给我发来的相片里面穿得是另一件的长袖……说真的约翰？**

男孩看到短信的时候笑了，因为他正穿着一件青白相间的长袖。他决定应该要停在一家衣服店，毕竟，他上个月生日时拿到的红包在燃烧他的口袋。

**约翰：是，是，我抓到重点了(: 刚刚穿上我的青色长袖，现在要跟麦克去商场了。Lol。待会儿聊。**

**夏洛克：玩的开心！记得挑一些性感的:D**

**约翰：什么都好。Lol。**

他尝试把脸上的红晕抹掉，骂自己变得这么敏感和害羞是件愚蠢的事。“性感。”他试着把声音变得更加酷，滚动着舌头说道。跑下楼梯，他发现麦克已经拿着电话和脚踏长滑板在外面等他。在他可以吃到一口食物之前，约翰听见麦克给他传来的短信，于是他决定要放弃一顿为了在中心变得更加繁忙以前抵达。“妈再见，我会在四点左右到家！”他喊道，拿走他的滑板然后跑到外面去找他的朋友。

“回合时间朋友，准备好了吗？”麦克扣上他的头盔，露齿一笑，“来一场比赛？”

“你知道我会打败你的，你真的打算挑战校队守门员？”约翰笑道，但很快的从滑板上被打掉了平衡。麦克推他，然后欢呼着开始往目的地的方向加快速度前进。“混蛋。”男孩笑道，戴上头盔然后推了滑板赶上他的朋友。

约翰赢了直到他们快到WestQuay商场，一名保安人员让他们卸掉工具不然就会开单。男孩们翻了白眼，但剩余的路段他们都是步行过去，把他们的滑板捆在背包上。他们边打闹边跑街，在他们去到约翰要购物的那家运动用品专卖店之前停过在好几家店。“是这里了，你要买什么吗？”约翰问道，看着麦克，那个正在全神贯注地盯着位于星巴克店内的三个女孩。“去搭讪吧。”

“不行，你在逗我玩吗？那是玛丽•摩斯坦，一个学妹，那不是我的同类兄弟。”

“她们是单独的，你就去跟她说说话，当我还在店里的时候。我还要选一些衣服，所以你尽管去给她们买个咖啡，然后‘噗’你就进去了！”约翰把他紧张的朋友推向女孩们那边，高兴的是，在他推了好几次之后，麦克自己去了。

约翰从店里看着麦克问女孩们是否要一起喝咖啡时踢着地面。当他们咯咯地笑了又点点头，他笑了，然后他看回墙上的鞋子，“见鬼，我要怎么选啊？”拿了几双看得顺眼的防滑鞋，三件运动的恤，一些霓虹色裤子还有一些短裤，约翰把它们都搬进比较有隐私的更衣室里。

他脱掉他的裤子和长袖，然后穿上一件被称为‘修身’的黄色阿迪达斯恤，然后再以蓝色四角裤替换掉他原本无聊的白色三角裤。约翰对着镜子皱起了眉头，当他看到那件恤是怎样紧紧地贴伏在他的身上，因为他有着一个平坦的腹部，他还没有达到像大多数的足球员都有的腹肌。但是，他喜欢那个平角裤多过他母亲给他买的内裤。正当他开始感到慌乱并且不能下定决心的时候，“叮”的一声从他的手机上传过来，手机被他放在挂在钩子上的裤子里。

**夏洛克：有找到什么好看的吗？**

**约翰：嗯，正在试着要决定。我想我应该只黏着长袖了。Lol。**

**夏洛克：无稽之谈，你必须为了你的成功穿著，让我看看你选了什么？**

**夏洛克：我可以让你知道好不好看**

约翰在小小的更衣室里徘徊，考虑着是否要把衣服的照片发给夏洛克。他知道他看起来很可笑，他不想让夏洛克取笑他，或者更糟糕的是不想要跟一个落伍者成为朋友。当他看见夏洛克给他发来的第二封短信之后，他决定把他愚蠢不安的想法抛诸脑后。

**夏洛克：我们是朋友，我不会批评你的。**

约翰尝试了五次才把相片拍好，然后叹了口气，移动他的手指头用手机把照片发给夏洛克。在收到夏洛克的回信之前，他感觉过了一个世纪这么久，但其实只在短短的一分钟之内他就收到了回复。

**夏洛克：那些都很完美！不过如果你可以找到黑色和蓝色的恤，我知道你就会引人侧目(:**

少年如同解脱一般地叹息当他得知一个大学生觉得他的品位很酷。当他看到另一封短信，他几乎要穿过裤子上去看看是否有夏洛克所提到的颜色。

**夏洛克：我对短裤没有什么研究。我有试过长平角内裤但一旦我开始跑起来，它们就变得非常的烦人。可以试着找一些不会太长的短内裤。**

约翰揉着双腿并拢模仿慢跑而后了解到它们是如何能变成麻烦。

**约翰：谢了！我有看到一些在外面。我去拿一些进来看看会不会好一些。**

他穿上裤子，留下那些要尝试的衣服在更衣室里，然后走到店里去找夏洛克提议的衣服。经过一排放置内裤架子，约翰走过走道直到他发现了他想要的那款短版的内裤，拉出了红色，黑色以及紫色的，然后跑回更衣室。在他脱去上衣，裤子和内裤后，约翰把紫色的四角内裤套上，在镜子前摆姿势。就像之前那样，当他看见自己在镜子前面甚至比之前更加糟糕，他的自信心下跌了，因为这次他没有上衣。 

**夏洛克：你有找到更适合的？**

**约翰：有，不过我不知道是不是好看。看起来怪怪的。**

**夏洛克：我相信它们不会。你需要开始把自己想得更好(:**

**约翰：好吧，我给你看然后你就会明白我说什么。不要说我没有事先警告你。  
**  
他很生气夏洛克说他是个有自我贬低倾向的人；他知道他不性感也不帅，而现在夏洛克也会见到。他利用更衣室内的镜子拍了一张全身照，来向他的朋友证明，它们，的确很怪。

**夏洛克：这正是你所需要的。你见鬼的在说什么怪？伙伴，你现在是个性感的高中生。(:**

**约翰：没有人喜欢骗子。**

**夏洛克：我没有在骗你。你看起来比这里的任何一个大学生都还要火辣。你最好把那些衣服都买掉！**

约翰叹了一口气，但也无法掩饰脸上的笑容。 _他没有任何理由要说谎，我们甚至都还没有见过面。_ 他这么想着，然后把自己的衣服穿回，把三件内裤还有两件恤挂在自己的手臂上，排队付钱。

**约翰：谢谢你的帮忙，兄弟。如果不是你，相信我还在跟我的长袖套牢。lol。**

**夏洛克：不用担心。现在你可以把那些东西烧掉，然后穿得像坏痞子足球员(:**

**约翰：我不会烧掉我的长袖！但是我会多穿一些其他类型的衣服。**

**约翰：好吧，我要走了。得去星巴克和麦克会面，然后把你教我的也教给他去应付那些混帐的数学题。**

**夏洛克：麦克知道关于我的事？**

**约翰：是，当然…不过我告诉他你17岁。**

**夏洛克：为什么？**

**约翰：因为他不会明白的。他不会像我一样明白你，然后会表现像个吓坏的小孩。**

**夏洛克：酷，让我知道，如果你还需要更多短裤上的意见 (:**

**约翰：谢谢，待会儿聊。**

当约翰从商店里走了出来，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，手上拿着刚刚买到的衣物的购物袋。麦克和那三个女生还是坐在桌上喝着他们的咖啡，当他给自己也买了一杯之后就加入了他们的对话。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：感谢您的阅读，我非常乐意听到你们的想法。
> 
> 译者的话：你们的回复太美妙了，谢谢XD 温馨提示-下一章侦探会有极其痴汉的行为XD  
> PS，如果看到漏掉了斜体或粗体记得提醒一下。欢迎抓虫。【语文太差到了必须到重炉再造的地步啊哭 
> 
> 感谢SY上“不如高卧”君的纠正翻译。【深深感受到自己的鱼唇的人面壁


	4. Till I Get My Way_直到我找到我方向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克角度，在第三章的两天之后。夏洛克的占有欲变得越来越强，并且开始行动确保约翰会一直待在他的眼皮底下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原帖：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1213660/chapters/2528299  
> 作者：NightFall24
> 
> 作者的话：大家好，感谢你们的回复以及kudos。我真的很感谢它们因为这个作品真的比我想象中的更加让我疲乏。
> 
> 接下来的节奏会越来越黑。尤其是在夏洛克角度的时候，因为我把他塑造成我称之为“不可靠的叙述者（Unreliable narrator）”，就像“A Tell Tale Heart。”他是疯子，这章是基于他的想法和感受写的…如果这些具备任何意义(:  
> （不可靠的旁白（Unreliable narrator）多半在敘述的最後，揭示剧情的扭转，操弄或捏造先前的故事，從而迫使读者质疑他们先前所假定的內容。）
> 
> 请检查更新了的标签，希望你会享受这章。
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 译者的话：大家都猜到了侦探会拿照片干什么好事，但没有猜到接下来的痴汉行动2333333333  
> 欢迎抓虫和纠正。收藏量和回复都好棒！谢谢大家的支持。
> 
> PS，看了作者最新一章更新的译者满脸猥琐地笑了【完全满足了译者的恶趣味】
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 4: Till I Get My Way_直到我找到我方向

 

“噢，约翰。”夏洛克低声说道，看着他所视为是‘约翰墙壁’的墙上，那面墙上收集着所有他在网络上以及他漂亮无辜男孩前两天在更衣室发给他的相片。那些穿着紫色内裤的照片是约翰自己决定发给他的，在夏洛克要求之后，没有叫他买是目前他最珍爱的财富。一直按照他和约翰的早晨常例，侦探开始慢慢地抚摸自己，他的目光紧紧地盯着他的男孩脸上的表情，对自己的不自信…那么地害怕让他最好的朋友失望。  
  
夏洛克加快手上的速度，顺着大腿慢慢地上下抚摸起来，想象着他亲吻上那面露不安的他的约翰的脸上。他不会停下的直到男孩开始呻吟并且求饶。约翰现在是他的，‘世上唯一的咨询侦探’的爱人是不会有纯粹的狂喜以外的感觉。“你•是•我•的。”那个男人哽咽了，他的臀部离开沙发呈现出一道弧形，想象着那金发小个子的男孩坐在他大腿上，被他进入，迫使着他实际的肉体把精液射出。“永远。”夏洛克喘着息，把白色的液体涂抹在自己的胸口以及遍布虚构约翰的背，标记着那个在他脑海里气吁吁呻吟着的男孩，乞求他更多。  
  
“操”夏洛克在高潮后嘲笑，然后他站起来走进浴室。转开浴缸的自来水开关，他把手机安顿在角落，然后优雅地沉入温暖并有泡沫的水里。他的脑海里并不是谋杀，线索，事实或是推理在内战，而是使夏洛克倍感平静的的画面，那男孩坐在他们的浴缸里让他最好的朋友和爱人清理不久之前性爱的痕迹。侦探把头往后仰，闭上双眼，脸上带着笑容，在他脑海里的最黑暗的深处，安宁地拥抱着约翰。  
  
把手机拿出来一看，注意到的只有约翰的午餐时间已经到了，夏洛克用法兰绒毛巾把手擦干然后开始快速地打字。  
  
 **夏洛克：喂！**  
  
 **约翰：喂，回你 (:**  
  
 **夏洛克：所以你穿了什么？？？**  
  
 **约翰：我可以从这里闻到你的沾沾自喜。LOL**  
  
 **夏洛克：我对了吗？有人搭讪你了？**  
  
夏洛克输入了最后一个字，一想到有人留意约翰的眼神，他握着手机的手更紧了。 _除了自己以外的任何人。_ 在那个瞬间，侦探觉得是时候要进入把那个学生变成自己的第二个阶段。他要约翰的脑里只充满着他的好友夏洛克，就像男孩让夏洛克变成的那样。  
  
 **约翰：对，甚至连Robert，一个很酷的学长也和我说话(:**  
  
 **夏洛克：那太酷了，伙伴！**  
  
“那真是不能被接受，约翰！”夏洛克喊道，用脚踢了浴缸，导致水都撒到地上去。占有欲控制了他的手指让他这么回复他的男孩。  
  
 **夏洛克：嘿，我在想……**  
  
 **约翰：嗯哼？**  
  
 **夏洛克：你今晚要跟我聊天吗？**  
  
 **约翰：你不是指短信？打电话的那种？**  
  
 **夏洛克：恩，我只是在想说可以确实听到我最好的伙伴的声音会挺拉风的。Lol。**  
  
他聪明的约翰曾在他们短信的期间用了很多次，夏洛克用挖苦和幽默的力量去降低当前主题的严重性。除了当侦探所使用的战术的时候，少年并没有意识到自己正被操控着而且总是…总是掉入夏洛克给他设计的圈套。  
  
 **约翰：‘拉风？’瞧，你现在开始抓到诀窍了老男人:D**  
  
 **约翰：不过好的，我也想要那样。我要过去麦克那边吃晚餐还有做作业，不过我大概会在8点左右到家。到时候再短信你！**  
  
 **夏洛克：太棒了！晚上聊(:**  
  
他的新计划已经在脑中完美地计算好了，夏洛克跳出浴缸，快速地擦干自己然后穿上黑长裤并且扣好扣子。他梳了头发，刷了牙，把手机放进口袋，然后拿起装满从苏格兰场那边偷来的監控设备的黑色袋子，准备去找一辆计程车载他到南安普顿那边去。  
  
他花了一个小时半的时间才抵达约翰的家，同时他一直在用他的手机检查，确保男孩依旧留在学校里而他的母亲则在工作中。当他们在房子面前停下车，夏洛克必须使全身的细胞都平静下来不然他就会直接跳到，追踪约翰并且把他带回家去的部分。然而男人就算再渴望，他知道狩猎是最好玩的部分而且一旦偷步就会被毁掉。他付了德士费用，拿了他已经装好东西的包，走到门口去。  
  
要打开锁又不被邻居看见，对于他来说太简单了，然后他终于站在他的男孩的房间门外。一旦到了绿洲，男人无法自控得走到蓝色枕头面前，将鼻子埋入布料里，深深地吸了一口气。一个令人愉悦的叹息从他嘴里发出，濡湿了枕头，就好像约翰年轻芬芳的气息填满了他整个人。他从来都没有感受过如此平静，和平冲刷他整个生命，直到他站在蓝色的床上，裤子也瞬间就变得更紧了。  
  
把自己从喜悦的发呆中拉醒，夏洛克把袋子放下，不忘检查一下手机查看到约翰正前往麦克的家， _他是直的应该要感谢谁呢，_ 而他的母亲依然在工作。“现在轮到眼睛（这里的眼睛是指摄像头的意思。）”男人深情地说道，拿出一台不大于纽扣的摄像头。用他侦探的眼睛来搜索出最理想的位置，他把一台安装在位于床上方的风扇，另一台则被安装在位于床对面墙的书架上，比约翰睡觉的位置高上几个英尺的地方。  
  
“现在你不能逃离我的视线了，约翰”夏洛克笑了，他把另一台摄像头摆在窗帘和沐浴杆之间，高于一般的视线所以华生家的人就无法发觉了。入侵者看着沐浴设施，闻着涂覆在男孩金色柔软的头发上的洗发水，包覆他年轻光滑的身体的沐浴露。一阵快乐的哆嗦冲上他的脊椎，冲击他疼痛的勃起，但他冷静了下来，不愿意在没有约翰的情况下高潮。  
  
然而在他离开这所房子的时候，从少年洗衣桶里偷取一件黑色的裤子这极大的诱惑冲刷着他。把它塞进黑色袋子里，夏洛克拿出手机检查确保三台摄像头的运作正常以及这家人的所在位置还是很远，然后他大步地走了出去，像什么事也没有发生过一样把门锁上。  
  
再一次，他花了一个小时半回到贝克街，而夏洛克正在三台摄像头图像之间翻转，用眼睛仔细检查了一遍约翰的房间。当他走上楼梯回到221B，他换上了长袍以及睡裤，泡了一杯茶，然后把摄像头同步到他的手提电脑里，一次过就可以看见三个镜头，现在已经晚上八点过了五分钟。在他看了时钟不久之后，一个年轻的男孩就走进了在他电脑银幕上的镜头。  
  
“表现时间。”夏洛克拍了手，无法将脸上的笑容抹去，当他可以在自己的周围环境内看到约翰。男孩把手放进头发里， _紧张么约翰？_ 在他床铺前徘徊。侦探拉近装在书架上的镜头来观察约翰咬着他的唇，眼神飞快地往返，直的最后他才终于拿起手机然后他的背部往后躺进床里。  
  
 **约翰：嘿，我到家了(:**  
  
 **夏洛克：你想要跟我说话吗？如果你太累了我们可以不用通电话。**  
  
侦探已经知道他的答案，所以他坐进椅子上，电脑摆在他面前，还有一杯茶，以及约翰的内裤则坐落在他旁边的茶几上。  
  
 **约翰：不，我很好。所以你是要我打给你还是你要打给我？**  
  
 **夏洛克：我打过去。给我一点时间。**  
  
年长的男人让自己平静下来，才拨打，然后他把手机放在耳边。一个叹息从他唇边逃脱，当他听见那道甜美不安的声音从手机的另一边传过来。“你好？”  
  
“约翰？”他把声音尽可能调到轻亮一些并带有一丝犹豫让约翰可以更加自在。  
  
“噢，嗯…嗨？”经过一段漫长的沉默之后他们都开始在这尴尬的情况底下笑了。  
  
“你是否有教会麦克怎样去用二次方程式就像我教你的那样？”  
  
“有，有，那真的很棒！我觉得我们终于可以通过数学测验了，我真的很感激你的帮忙。”  
  
夏洛克曾听过男孩的声音，但现在‘那声音’是传达给他的，跟他一起笑，它甚至比侦探可以想象到的还要更加令人陶醉。男人看着约翰躺在他的床上显得更加轻松投入在他们的对话之间。“不要客气，伙伴，很高兴可以帮到忙。噢，对了，我想要问你看过那部新电影机器战警了没？”当然夏洛克没有看过，但他知道约翰跟他的朋友在几天之前去看了那部惊悚动作片；然而，他只是想要让少年有话题，好让他可以像海绵一样沉浸在他的甜美，储存在他的思维宫殿里。  
  
他们的对话进行了大约一小时，聊最新的电影，音乐，足球游戏以及最想杀掉的博士还有为什么。最后，约翰的声音跟身体都变得放松，而且夏洛克已经受够了狩猎。是时候要突袭了。“嘿，我忘了问，你是处男吗？”他满不在乎地问道。  
  
“唔，嗯，是…我是。我知道我不应该是，只不过我还没有找到合适—”约翰开始结巴，对于他的问题和对一个年长的家伙承认他的没有经验而感到尴尬。夏洛克笑了，开始通过裤子搓揉自己。  
  
“不，不，不，你是处男这很完美。你应该等到你真的对某人有感觉到时候。你太特别了不应该怎么轻易就把第一次给别人，约翰，你明白吗？”  
  
“好，我会的，嗯，你是…那个？”  
  
在约翰提出这么个天真的问题，侦探不得不停下服侍自己的工作不然这次的对话就很快会跑得太远。“不，我做过两次了。” _好吧，并没有，_ “两次都是跟之前我告诉过你听的那个男友做的。”他看着男孩在床上慌张的模样，鼓起勇气问出那会把他们都带上不归路的问题。  
  
“感-感觉怎么样，你觉得，好吗？”   
  
“那是你可以跟你喜欢的人做的最旖旎和美妙的事情，约翰。你还太小了不明白也没有尝试过，但老天那感觉真的很美好。”经过多日来他们的交谈，夏洛克认识到了约翰不同的弦，以及每一条被拉扯到将会如何。这年轻的弦是迄今为止最简单以及他最喜欢的反应。  
  
“我不小了。”男孩挑拨地说。 _你做的太漂亮了夏洛克。_  
  
“不，不，我不是那个意思，只是你没有跟男人做过对吗？你没有，所以这是一种很难跟没有经验的人解释的东西。”   
  
“哦。”男孩的声音粉碎，给予年长的男人充裕的时间和机会趁虚而入，并且收拾残局。  
  
“你多大？”  
  
“我唔，我5’5，你的意思是这个吗？”  
  
（5’5：大约165公分=w=）【咦这颜色错了吧【拍飞  
  
“不”夏洛克给了坐落于他旁边的黑色内裤一个占有欲的摩挲。“不是，我指你的阴莖？有多大，你懂吗，在你勃起的状态之下？”他看着荧幕上男孩的反应，他可以发誓他看见他裤子底下的阴莖抽蓄了一下。  
  
“噢，我猜我应该有四个半还是五英寸大当我完全…嗯勃起时。多-我指的是你的有多大？”  
  
“那是一个很好的尺寸对于你的同年龄人，约翰。我只是大概八英寸未割过包皮…你想要看看？”男孩平静地躺在床上，环视房间就好似他会被抓一样。很快的一个害羞的笑容出现在他染红的脸上，夏洛克知道了答案然后准备上传那张他已经拍好的照片。  
  
“酷！真的，我说真的不用勉强如果你不想要。”约翰的声音紧张，但侦探依旧可以听得出来他底层的兴奋，对于观看一个成年男人的阴莖。  
  
“不，那很酷，我们合拍极了。我说你不会打算给任何其他的人看，对吧？”他的问题里面明显有双重意图，为了确保男孩不会让任何可能提供他们第三方意见或者会毁掉他们两人之间的关系的人看见。然而，约翰不需要知道这些，他所需要知道的全部就是夏洛克很紧张，而作为那个甜蜜男孩的少年只需要安慰他的伙伴，这只是他们之间的事。  
  
“噢我的天，不，不，我永远也不会那么做的，夏洛克，你可以相信我。”  
  
“我知道我会，好吧给我一点时间。”男人如此说道然后等了几分钟假装照片是现拍的，然后点了发送，目不转睛地看着手提电脑的屏幕。他的反应甚至比侦探想象的还要更好， _你永远也不会停止让我惊喜，我漂亮的约翰，_ 少年看着他的手机开始把手伸到裤裆下搓揉他的身体部位。  
  
“这真是…哇，这真是漂亮，夏洛克，我真的这么认为。”在听见男孩以为没有人知道他在房里做什么的喘息声后，男人试图压抑住轻笑声。“这 哈 哈-真的很大。我说……哗，哈！”  
  
男人伴随着男孩的羞怯而笑了，“谢谢，我试了。”他说道，加入一丝幽默再次放松他的心情。“你才知道吗，我现在那么大。你……也硬了吗？”他在他的声音里加上了一些不确定性，把约翰拉进来，就像飞蛾扑火。  
  
“你怎么知道”男孩笑了，把手放入裤子的松紧带下面认真地搓揉自己。  
  
“我不知道，我只是知道你是多么吸引我-唔恩”夏洛克无法阻止呻吟从嘴边溜出所以他让它对着在手机另一端的男孩发挥出最大的功效。“我希望你也可以跟我感受到一样的感觉。如果你没有那么做也很酷，我只想要—”  
  
“噢见鬼的不是，兄弟，我已经在手淫了现在，你真的听不出来？”少年暗笑道，然后让呻吟声从嘴里发出好让夏洛克知道他也在享受。  
  
“不” 夏洛克的手配合着屏幕内的约翰但很快的就变得沮丧当他的男孩的手放在衣服下面，阻止了他的爱人观察下面所发生的事情。 _那必须改变。_ “我裸體，你呢？”  
  
“不，我只是-”约翰的呼吸变得更吃力，夏洛克知道他就快到了，他必须更快的行动。  
  
“你应该也要，脱下你的长裤和内裤让你可以感受到我在触摸你。”下命令是很重要的一步，而且夏洛克知道这太快了，但男孩正处于狂喜状态所以应该可以行得通。它的确行得通，把手机放在胸口，约翰用空闲的手把裤子和内裤一同脱下，然后将它们摆动至脚踝处，他的左手从未离开过他的阴莖。当他听见少年的呼吸声重回手机上，夏洛克才继续道，“感觉到我在抚摸你吗？你强壮的胸膛，柔顺的腹部，你完整的阴莖，你漂亮的臀部？”  
  
“对，我-我感受到。你感觉-”   
  
“你会让我进入你吗，约翰？”这是约翰听到的最后一句话，在夏洛克看见那具年轻的身体因为他的话语而变得僵硬之前。 _因为我的话，_ 然后开始减缓他的服侍，像一具布娃娃一样躺在床上。当男人看见他加诸在这敏感男孩身上的效果，从喉咙传来一声大叫，他从来都没有这么硬过地射了出来。他们两个一动也不动地躺在他们各自的表面上，像情人会在他们极乐的高潮后做的事情一样彼此都笑了。“你还好吗？”  
  
“哈，你在跟我开玩笑吗？我很好就是有一点累，谢谢。”男孩笑着说，夏洛克看着他起身换衣服。侦探很安静当他看着健忘的男孩脱去脏衣服，寻找一套干净的衣服的时间长到足够让男人欣赏将会变成他的所有物的紧致臀部。  
  
“我的荣幸约翰，你让我这个老年人累死了。好吧，我最好去换一下；明天再聊，好吗？”夏洛克没有意愿要换衣服直到明天早上，毕竟，跟约翰带给他的愉悦一同醒过来变成了他最喜欢的消遣。  
  
“当然！谢谢你这么酷的邀请，夏洛克，跟我一起……你懂的。好吧，晚安‘老男人’”约翰打趣道，没有意识到他认为是大学生的年轻人其实是一个真实年龄三十三岁的成年人。  
  
“不用客气。晚安约翰。”在男孩关上电话之后夏洛克才补充道，“我的约翰。”而后他开始用约翰给他的黑色短裤把精液抹掉。  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者忍不住要补充的话：才不是约翰给你的好吗，是你偷来的=口=！！！


	5. Give your Heart Away_献出你的心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约翰角度，直接从上一章事后开始。少年没有办法忘掉夏洛克，决定了一件永远地改变他一生的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原贴：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1213660/chapters/2539558  
> 作者：NightFall24
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 作者的话：哈喽大家好，很感谢你们留下的评论和kudos(:我很高兴看到你们享受夏洛克同人黑暗的一面。
> 
> 这是对于约翰非常情绪化的一章，我想会有一点令人心碎，你被事先警告过了。
> 
> 请享用，我会很乐意收到你们的感想！
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 译者的话：谢谢你们的支持与鼓励。我还是会坚持把文翻译完的。
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Give your Heart Away_献出你的心

 

 

早上当约翰醒了，他最幸福的时光维持了一段很长的时间，甚至比加入高中足球队更高兴。温暖的感觉顺着他的手臂到脚，从身体里面为他加温，他站了起来伸展一下身体。当他在准备洗澡的时候，无论他多么努力的尝试都好，脸上的笑容就是没有办法停止，他一直看着镜子中容光焕发地的自己。 _这就是恋爱的感觉？不管是什么，我喜欢这个感觉！_

流水完美地打在他的皮肤上，让他更加温暖正如它们冲刷他冒起鸡皮疙瘩的身体。他站在水下很长时间，想着昨晚的事。夏洛克对多么的好因为坦白说当他告诉对方自己是个处男的时候他以为那家伙会马上挂断电话。约翰其实对球队里的朋友撒过谎，在他们谈到前天晚上干过谁。但夏洛克并没有取笑他，不，他甚至为他是处男感到骄傲。虽然他没有提到约翰的经验缺乏，那没有让他太生气，但却妒忌他从来没有经历过他年长的朋友所说的美好事物。

在他关上水喉头换衣服之前，一个精明的想法从男孩脑中闪过， _不知道夏洛克会不会想和我做爱？_ 但这个想法只存活了不到一分钟当他意识到一个大学生根本就不会想要跟一个毛头小孩做爱。瘪了，男孩叹了一口气走出浴室刷牙穿衣去。下一秒那个笑容又回到男孩脸上当他听见那声熟悉的 “叮”，证明夏洛克还是想要和他聊天的。

**夏洛克：今早感觉怎样？**

**约翰：很好，你呢？**

**夏洛克：美妙。我从来都没有感觉这么好过(:**

约翰确实咯咯地笑了在他想起那张苍白的脸孔以及带着深褐色眉毛的眼睛。在他回复夏洛克之前，他穿上他的灰色内裤，牛仔裤还有红色恤。

**约翰：真棒，我还有点担心经过昨晚你还是否要跟我聊天。**

**夏洛克：什么？！看在上帝的份上，为什么不？**

**约翰：我不知道，我不知道我在做什么，我对这些真的很不在行。**

**夏洛克：约翰，有时候我们都需要去学习，而且是我的荣幸告诉你如何去感觉良好…真的很好。LOL。**

**约翰：谢谢你我的伙伴，你是最棒的！**

**夏洛克：我知道。现在去学习(:**

**约翰：是的长官:D**

在上学的时候少年不知道他的身体或头脑发生了什么事。那个老师的声音在回荡，但他的焦点都锁定在回想夏洛克是如何称赞他有多漂亮，他要怎样去抚摸他的胸膛和腹部，他甚至还要求进入他。突然间，约翰感觉到内裤忽然变得很不舒服。 _哦见鬼的！_ 光是想像那个绮丽的大学生亲吻他的场景就让约翰几乎当场就在上课途中高潮在他裤子里了。

_不要再想他了，约翰。_ ‘把你的衣服脱下你就可以感受到我在抚摸你。’ _退出想象他！_ ‘可以感受到我在抚摸你强壮的胸膛吗？’ _噢该死的，该死的！_ ‘你会让我进入你吗，约翰？’男孩紧握他的桌子连关节都已经发白了，钟声终于响起说明这堂课的已经结束。 _噢感谢上帝！_ 毫不优雅地，学生抓起了他的东西，拿在前面掩饰自己的勃起，然后跑进洗手间的他气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。

终于在一个小隔间里，他用自己的手在三个快速的撸动后他在厕所里到了，嘴边还嚷嚷着夏洛克的名字，还好奇着在他伙伴进入他的时候到底会有怎样的感觉。他的脑中描绘的性爱是很棒并且会有极乐的感觉，但他看过一些网络里的三級片中在下面的那个人在尖叫，让他为所涉及到的疼痛感到有点紧张。然而，他的思维迅速地关闭掉这些负面的想法因为夏洛克是他遇到过最好的家伙而且不会伤害他的。

在他平复了呼吸并且整理好自己之后，约翰前往餐厅的方向，争论着是否要告诉夏洛克刚刚发生在自己身上的事。他知道他应该会笑他但这没什么大不了，而他并不想要告诉其他人，甚至连麦克也一样。

**约翰：你这鸟人。**

**夏洛克：为什么？发生什么事？**

**约翰：你害我差一点就在学校高潮在我的裤子里:P**

**夏洛克：LOL！你到底在想什么？**

**约翰：我们的昨晚的对话然后就砰！**  
（BAM的象声词）

**夏洛克：那发生在我们身上很正常。赶得及上厕所去吗？**

**约翰：赶上了，我必须跑着去但还是做到了…你个笨蛋。LOL**

**夏洛克：很荣幸我可以帮得上忙:D**

**夏洛克：今晚你还要做吗？**

**约翰：上帝啊好的！**

**约翰：我是说，如果你也要的话。如果你不想的话我们不用做的。**

**夏洛克：你可以停止那么说了吗！我当然要。在想起你的时候我已经硬了约翰。**

**约翰：酷，不要在课室里面到，嗯？等下再聊**

接下来的一整天是模糊的，坦白说真的把约翰吓得半死，在他的年轻生活里从来没有过这样的感受。他曾听过母亲说的叫做痴情的东西，当她这么描述的时候那明显跟真爱有区别，但他如今没有办法这么说了。 _可能这就是爱？_ 这是一件很严重的事情他没有办法自己处理，少年决定要问别人意见，毕竟寻求帮助是一件成长过程中必须要做的事，不是吗？

在他完成作业以后，约翰做了一些罐头汤和大蒜面包然后等着他母亲下班回家。“我回来了，这些是什么，Johnny？”她笑着走进门顺便把她的东西放到椅子上。

“没什么，只是想要为我们煮一顿，汤看起来挺好喝的。虽然我几乎毁了第一批食材因为被我煮到牛奶凝结了，但这些应该没事。”男孩笑道，为他自己的愚蠢感到尴尬，但他知道无论如何都会被她发现所以他想最好的办法应该就是坦白。

谢天谢地，她笑着在他儿子对面坐了下来，在她闻大蒜面包的时候做出‘美味’的声音。“这是正常的，亲爱的，这闻起来真美味。所以你今天在学校怎么样了？”

_我几乎在我裤子里头高潮因为我想着一名大学生进入我的后庭。你呢？_ “一切都很好。”约翰决定简短地回答，“你呢？”他知道现在这不是一个好问题，意识到他母亲将会用整个晚餐的时间来闲话她的工作。

十分钟之后，她完成她的长篇大论关于她怎么样确定了Kim那个秘书有饮食失调因为在有了三个孩子之后没有女人会那么枯瘦。“嗯，妈，我可以问妳一个问题吗？”约翰终于在她开始之前有机会开口。

“当然，你想问什么？”

他玩弄了碟子里面的面包屑一会儿，试着把问题在脑中整理好。她已经知道了他不是很在乎女生，但他们不曾谈过任何关于男朋友和性爱的事情，除了女生的话题外，因为她不想要他‘让谁怀孕’所以才会大方提到。“好吧，我很喜欢一个男人，真的喜欢，这有点吓到我了因为除了想他之外其他事情都做不好。那是不是很糟？”在他可以过滤那些话之前，它们就直接从少年嘴里喷涌而出。

“噢Johnny，你长到了，亲爱的。对男孩或女孩有着那些感觉是一件很正常的事。我还记得当我第一次遇见你父亲的时候，我想到的只有握住他的手和亲吻他。我经常发白日梦我那年的化学课甚至还挂科了。”她深情地微笑，回忆着那个已经死了六年的男人。“但这是不被允许的约翰，你明白吗？你被别人吸引到是件完全正常的事，但我不会允许你的成绩变差，不要像我当时所做的那样”她对他摇摇手指头。

当他听见她母亲说同样的事情发生在她身上时，约翰觉得肩上的重量被卸了下来，而事实上，她最终嫁给了那个男人，她无法停止想念只是锦上添花。

“噢，妈妈不要担心，他真的很聪明而且在作业上帮了我不少忙。我觉得我甚至可能通过今年的数学考试。”

“那很好Johnny，现在去把你的作业写好，我会清理这里，好吗？”与她儿子渡过了美好的时光，现在她需要把专注力放回手机上并且开始清理桌子。

“好的，妈谢谢妳，爱妳！”然后，男孩亲了母亲的脸颊之后跑上楼更是比以往都来得自信多了。他跳上床开始给夏洛克发短信。

**约翰：嘿，你在吗？**

**夏洛克：在，什么事？**

他喜欢夏洛克总是可以在最快的时间内回复他的短信，就好像他丢下了所有的东西只为了可以和约翰谈天。 _见鬼，谁不喜欢被重视的感觉？_

**约翰：没事，就刚刚做了一些汤跟大蒜面包给我和我妈。**

**夏洛克：不错，好吃吗？**

**约翰：还好吧，我第一次下厨的时候把牛奶凝固了。LOL**

**夏洛克：哈！那总是会发生的。你方便说话吗？**

**约翰：方便，你要打过来还是由我来？**

代替了接下来的短信是他的手机响了，荧幕上显示着夏洛克的来电名字。他深深地吸了一口气来平复他紧张的神经， _为什么我总是为了他这么紧张？_ 然后接听电话。“嘿。”少年的声音稍微沙哑，接着用手掌拍打自己的额头表示他对自己的沮丧。

“哈喽，约翰！你今天在学校过得好吗，除了你在上课时勃起了？”他浑厚的声音在说完之后轻轻地笑了，但约翰可以感觉到他不是被嘲笑。

“一团糟啊，伙伴。那不曾在我身上发生过，好吧，我的意思是勃起过但通常我都可以很好地平复我自己，不至于要在洗手间射出。”约翰对自己飙出口的坦白感到震惊。他不确定是自己更加适应夏洛克还是他逐渐成长了使到他对自己更加有自信心。

“高潮的控制是透过经验的累积，但伙伴我要告诉你的是，有些时候你真的没有办法控制。最近我也尝试到。”

“你？为什么？”约翰有一丝感觉是因为他，但脑里的逻辑却告诉他做了个愚蠢的想法。

“噢约翰，为什么你不相信我当我告诉你，你很漂亮而且我爱你胜过一切世上我曾爱过的任何人。”

约翰顿了，被男人爱的告白震惊到了。他绞尽脑汁去回想夏洛克是否曾经说过这种话，但他的脑里一片空白。“你不曾说过……你爱我。”

“我有的约翰。你是在我身上遇到过的最好的事。我希望我能证明给你看，你是有多么珍贵，然后你就会知道，你就会明白。”

男人的声音很热切，顺畅到让约翰感到昏呼呼的，但只有当这些词来自于他，少年感觉到他好像离开了床漂浮在温暖的云朵中。没有任何人，当然除了他母亲，曾说过爱他，而且他知道夏洛克说的是实话，他可以从他的声音里听出来。这不是一时的痴迷，这是真的，约翰堕入爱河，他爱这个。“你还在吗，约翰？”

“噢在，嗯，抱歉刚刚我…你是说真的吗因为如果你不是的话，那也很酷，我明白—”

“约翰”天鹅绒般的声音阻止了他的长篇大论，“脱掉你的裤子跟内裤。”不加思索，男孩做了他 _男朋友？_ 要求的事，把裤子和内裤都脱下了。

“好了，现在要做什么？”他感到一点小小的乐趣并暴露着半裸的身体坐在床上，而他母亲则在离他不远的房间内准备要入眠。

“你知道现在我因为你而变得有多硬吗？只是想象着亲吻你就让我-嗯唔”他听见电话的另一端传来呻吟声，感觉到他的阴莖在他腹部抽动了一下，知道是他发出的声音。“你硬了吗，约翰？请告诉我如果你是。”

他快速地撸动自己，不想要被抛在后面，直到他完全硬了并且微微喘气。“是，我也硬了。我-我希望你可以在这里跟我一起。”约翰在他说话的时候停下了动作，希望被欲望填满的思绪没有走太远。他知道他对‘脏话’不在行，他甚至在他母亲的一本杂志上做了测验。

“我也希望如此，约翰。你知道我会对你做什么吗？”

约翰猜了一下，但远不够大胆的假设，“什么事？”

“我会照顾你。”

他没有想到是这样，一百万年来都没有，但后来他气自己把夏洛克代入到他在老套电影和色亅情片中看到的那种粗心爱人一样。

“我会慢慢打开你然后让你向我求饶。我会抱紧你，亲吻你直到你在我的臂弯里睡着。我要品尝你的阴莖让你在我嘴里射出，噢我希望我可以看见你为我而变得有多硬，约翰。”男人呻吟道，导致约翰几乎失去控制。

男孩不知要怎么回答，夏洛克说的一切都是关于他，照顾他，爱他。约翰不知道该为那个对他甜言蜜语的男人做些什么。突然间，有一个想法跳进他的头脑然后他快速地对着手机嚷嚷道，“等一下”。他打开手机里的相机，把镜头瞄准自己的勃起然后给它拍照。他没有拍出他完全想要的画面但他是从顶端到它的球拍摄。加上，在他拍照的时候他可以听到夏洛克喘息而他自己的手则被捆着因此不能和夏洛克一起手淫。他点击发送然后等待着自己被他唯一在意的人审判。

“噢上帝约翰！”他听见电话的另一边传来的喊叫然后他在男人赞同的声音里笑了。“你很漂亮，我会想要一口把你吃掉。”低沉的声音哼了一声，约翰知道对方看着自己阴莖的照片高潮了。“为我射出，约翰。”

“我就快到了，操。”他低声说道，不想要吵醒他母亲，直到他终于感觉到阴莖在他手里抽动着，在他的腹部留下温暖的斑点。 _我下次会记得把上衣也脱下的。_ 他深深地吸了一口气，然后从另一个手机上传来的粗糙的呼吸声让他面露微笑。“还好吗？”

“不止好，约翰。你太完美了，你知道吗？”  
“你一直在说这些。”约翰笑了并且尝试阻止强烈的情愫在他体内沸腾。

“而且我是认真的。”

透过那些话语，约翰完全知道他是谁以及他想要做的事。再也没有幼稚的害羞，再也没有胡闹，再也不会感到害怕，他要这个，不，他需要这个。“嘿夏洛克？”

“嗯？” 

“如果你不要就直接说不要…但，嗯，你是否愿意在周末的时候见上一面，你知道的…一起出去，像喝一杯咖啡之类的？”从电话的另一端开始了一段很长时间的停顿，让男孩的自信的外墙上出现了一片乌云。“如果-”

“我愿意约翰。”低沉的声音听起来欣然。

“好的，妙极了…那，很棒！明天我们可以谈更多关于星期五的事，好吗？”

“明天再聊约翰，我爱你。”

“晚安…我也爱你。”男孩认真地道。

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 仅供参考，下一章会是夏洛克角度当他们相遇。然后，就是约翰，当他们“相遇”（如果你抓到我的意思）然而，我在考虑着是否要给他们‘相遇’时跟夏洛克角度写个并行节章。我想观察在性接触中他们在感觉上的对比会很有趣。所以很有可能我将会在完结之前添加额外的篇章。
> 
> 还有，我希望他们在UK学校里用钟声但如果他们不是我会想要知道他们用的是什么然后把它改掉(:  
> （在这里meet有双重意思。如果没有错应该是OOXX）
> 
> 译者的话：见面了说，期待吗你们23333333


	6. Act Nice and Gentle_举止亲切温柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克和约翰第一次见面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原帖：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1213660/chapters/2549830  
> 作者：NightFall24
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 哈喽！再一次感谢你们在这个作品中给我留下的美好留言，它们完全是我的动力(:  
> 这章是我在写这个故事时第一次遇到了困难。我想虽然已经好很多了，而且挺写实的根据我上一篇节章，约翰又对夏洛克投入了多少感情。  
> 请欣赏(: 感觉自在地留下评论。

Chapter 6: Act Nice and Gentle_举止亲切温柔

 

周五  
  
夏洛克知道他已经赢了约翰的心与身，但他知道他也拥有了男孩的思想。现在男孩是真正的“他的”约翰，而这简单的事实让男人光想着他完全和彻底的占有了世界上最美丽的事物就变得比石头更硬。男孩不单止在他没有开口要求的情况下给他发送了一张最美丽动人年轻阴莖的照片，还在男孩自己的意识下决定了他们的会面。这就是侦探给两个相爱的人写下的最后一场戏并且获得了全场的站立鼓掌。  
  
自昨晚到现在他还穿着带有白色液体的衬衫和拿着约翰的内裤坐在躺椅上。夏洛克将它们领起至鼻子下方，珍爱着他和男孩的气味是如何混合在一块布料上面。 _噢，是时候了！_ 电脑屏幕上面显示着约翰走进了浴室，浑然不知他爱人前一天已经安装好监视器。“早安约翰。”他抚摸着画面上那个小裸男时这么说道。  
  
他开始慢慢地撸动自己但是在他看见男孩低下头，靠在淋浴墙时停止了动作。“你在想什么？想我？当我们见面时你会要我做什么？噢我答应你约翰，那会是个你永远也不会忘记的夜晚，所以你不要担心。夏洛克会照顾好一切。” 他出现在男孩的脑海中让他的阴莖抽动了一下，即使他们身处不同的城市，他也有那个能力使到约翰几乎在他裤子里高潮。他会让男孩告诉他，在男孩年轻的想象力中他们所做过的一切，让他尖叫和呻吟。

当约翰开始洗刷自己的时候，夏洛克可以看见他正与男孩同在；站在男孩身后，笼罩着他帮他冲洗柔软的金发，用肥皂涂抹男孩的皮肤然后用他的滑手往男孩的小阴莖摸去，搓揉它使之慢慢地变硬。除了撸动他的阴莖之外，夏洛克也把自己压向约翰的背，像发情一样沿着臀部的折痕，让男孩求着要他进入。“还不行。”夏洛克对着他脑海中的画面说道，并且加快手上的动作去撸动在他所看见的约翰的硬物。他稍微降低了臀部好让他的阴莖可以压在他的男孩的屁股下方然后晃动，用自己的坚硬分开男孩的股瓣。约翰一次又一次地着高呼‘我爱你’，夏洛克在他棕黄色的背部到了，男孩也射在砖块淋浴墙上。

“我爱你，约翰。还有一天我们就可以拥有彼此了。”侦探的身体在他高潮后的余韵中颤抖。他留意到在他与约翰一起度过的时光当中他射出的精子数量明显比平常还要多，这说明他被男孩是他的激发到。  
  
当他终于从极乐中平复自己，他拿起手机计划他们的会面而约翰则走出了浴室更衣去了。  
  
 **夏洛克：早安(:**  
  
 **约翰：早，你睡得好吗？**  
  
 **夏洛克：很好，谢谢。你呢？**  
  
 **约翰：最棒的感谢。**  
  
他在考虑是否要先提起昨晚的话题，但经过约翰在浴室里的沉思后，夏洛克决定最好把有异动的想法都扼杀在萌芽之中。  
  
 **夏洛克：所以这个周末你还要和我见面吗？**  
  
在一段很长时间的停顿，带着疑惑的阴影进入了侦探的脑里。然而，如果男孩没有拒绝，这就表示狩猎将继续并加快了预期中得到约翰的时间。  
  
 **约翰：是，我想要。你想要做什么？**  
  
 **夏洛克：恩，我在想，如果你愿意，我可以开车过去载你然后带你去看看我的大学。**  
  
 **约翰：唔，那有点远…**  
  
 **夏洛克：如果你不愿意我们可以不去。我只是在想如果我可以大老远开车去见你，再带你到我学校会是件很酷的事。不过没关系。**  
  
他看着电话在等回复，夏洛克在脑海里把剧本都演绎了一遍。注意着约翰每一个反应的可能性和结果，目前最好的途径去实现他的计划就是把少年带离南安普顿。如果约翰需要一点推动力或是内疚之旅，侦探不介意这么做，即使是要给打给他。  
  
 **约翰：不，我想要见你和你的学校。不过我不知道要怎样跟我妈说。我不觉得她会让我去伦敦度周末。**  
  
 **夏洛克：我明白但是我们也可以只是去看一场电影或者喝杯咖啡，加上我们也许可以谈谈关于大学录取资格和奖学金的事。**  
  
 **夏洛克：我可以打包票你母亲会很喜欢你主动要求去看看学院，对吧？**  
  
 **夏洛克为自己通过短信开始了这段对话而踢了自己一脚，他应该等男孩离开了家然后他们可以谈论关于见面的事。他低估了约翰遵循规则的意愿，这可能会反咬他一口。**  
  
 **约翰：不，你说得对。她时常都在担心交付我的学费):如果我可以较早起步拿到奖学金，这肯定会有所帮助。**  
  
 **夏洛克：如果你需要，我可以帮你在大学拿一些申请书然后当你过来伦敦的时候我们可以一起填写。**  
  
 _用他的驾驶能力和充满爱心的优势。将军。_  
  
 **约翰：真的吗？那很棒！**  
  
 **夏洛克：百分之百，在你星期天回去的时候可以给你妈一个惊喜(:**  
  
 **夏洛克：妈妈都喜欢这种东西，不是吗？**  
  
 **约翰：对，你对极了。她还在碎碎念昨晚我给她做的大蒜面包。LOL。**  
  
 **夏洛克：瞧。我们可以一石二鸟。我们终于可以见面，一起出去，还可以为你大学的事宜做准备。完美！**  
  
 **约翰：对，让我跟麦克说。我会告诉我妈，周末我会在他家过夜(:**  
  
 **夏洛克：好主意(:明早10点我可以在WestQuay那边接你。听起来不赖吧？**  
  
 **约翰：酷。这很棒，我妈会高兴死的如果我可以拿到奖学金！**  
  
 **夏洛克：不用担心，我会帮你做介绍的，伙伴。**  
  
 **约翰：谢谢你夏洛克。明天见。**  
  
当他放下手机，夏洛克舔了他的嘴唇，对着约翰阴莖的照片疯狂地咧嘴一笑，知道它明天就会在他的嘴里。他把电脑放在膝部然后开始搜索伦敦都市大学的奖学金来打印。过了五分钟，侦探有了一大叠高于‘战争与和平’坐落在打印机旁边。“那应该够了。”他对着自己开心地笑了，知道他和约翰会开始在路边的咖啡店填写它们，但之后他的男孩会变得疲倦然后他们就会回到他的公寓这边完成剩余的。然而，他知道它们都是会有利于少年的有效奖学金，毕竟只有最好的会给他的约翰。  
（《战争与和平》俄国作家列夫•尼古拉耶维奇•托尔斯泰的作品。）

在他完成了搜索之后，夏洛克大步走开整理他的公寓去，检查确保在他的床头柜上还有足够的润滑剂，尝试把家里整理成像约翰房间那样干净。当他打开冰箱，喉咙里传出一道呻吟，他发现他没有任何食物或是啤酒可以拿来喂食他的少年。  
  
他穿上外套，在这个月内的第一次去了商场。沿着过道推动推车，他把一些罐头汤和已经做好了的烤饼丢进推车内。接下来，他挑了一瓶不错的酒精含量高的梅洛，和一包六瓶装的纽卡斯尔啤酒，不确定男孩会选哪一种，他认为无论留下的是哪个，剩下来的他都会送给雷斯垂德作为案件的贿赂。他付钱后终于在晚上的时候回到家。  
  
经过一番辩论，夏洛克决定晚上最好只是给约翰发短信而不是通话。他要少年的想象力像脱缰的野马一样想象着他们会在一起做的事，侦探知道他已经足够影响约翰，让男孩只能想到好的事情，从来不会有负面的场景就好比他将要见到的这男人有可能是个比他自己说的要老十岁的人。他的男孩太过信任任何的那些荒谬的话，侦探太过聪明把疑惑的种子在他思维中的任何地方。“是的，明天当我来接你的时候，我亲爱的约翰，你不会逃跑，你不会害怕。不，你会抱着我然后让我握着你的手，就像你注定要这么做。因为你爱我。”  
  
 **夏洛克：晚安约翰。**  
  
 **约翰：晚安，爱你(:**  
  
 **夏洛克：我也爱你。明天见。**  
  
夏洛克通常在他早上醒过来的时候呻吟，至少要花一个小时赖床，但今天不同，很不一样。侦探把他所收藏的约翰的照片全部都藏好，穿上一件纽扣条纹衬衫，没有塞下摆让他看起来更年轻一些，穿上暗色的褪色牛仔裤，梳好头发，刷了牙，全部都在屏幕上的约翰走进浴室之前就做好了。  
  
跳进他为了这个周末而租来的BMW， _不需要被一些出租车司机听到我们的谈话，对吧约翰？_ 他，确保已经烧了三个CD包括Muse，Pink Floyd以及The Black Keys的歌，它们被指出是约翰在面书上收录为最爱的三个乐队。它们是有帮助的，以防万一出现尴尬的沉默，当约翰在思索他在一个三十三岁大的人车上这个事实，熟悉的音乐可以帮助平复他的心情。  
司机相当愉快，一旦他离开了伦敦就可以看到约翰的想法让他脑海中汹涌的内战平静了下来。他停在商场的前面，不打算隐藏从他唇边溢出的呻吟。他检查了一下手机。  
  
 **约翰：我在星巴克。到了就告诉我。**  
  
“啊，正如我预期中的早，你确实很渴望我，约翰。”他轻轻一笑。  
  
 **夏洛克：刚刚停下。你要我进去还是你要直接出来，这样我们就可以上路然后更快地去到大学？**  
  
 **约翰：好，我出去见你。我还没有点餐。你开什么车来？**  
  
 **夏洛克：Charcoal BMW，sedan。就在西边的入口处外面。快点因为他们要我还停车费。LOL。**  
  
 **约翰：正在途中(:**  
  
夏洛克无视了他不是在停放区的事实，耐心等待约翰来到他身边。突然间，他透过车窗看见毛茸茸的金发，然后那个带着笑容的男孩拿着滑板和背包跑出商场向着他的车子前进并且挥手。夏洛克也挥手然后按了喇叭一次让男孩知道他在车上。没有更进一步地查看，约翰打开了他后座的门把背包跟滑板抛进去，关上，然后跳进前座。侦探踩了油门驶出商场，男孩则飞快地把座位安全带系好。  
  
“你好吗？我希望你没有等太久，约翰？”夏洛克开始轻度交谈，确保表现得完全平静，表示着一切都很好。  
“不，完全-”约翰终于看到他最好的伙伴的脸，跟照片上的夏洛克一样，但是老成了不少。“慢着，唔，我不明白。你-你到底几岁夏洛克？”男孩变得激动起来但是侦探已经预算到这幕，并且清楚地知道如何灭火。  
  
“我三十岁，约翰。” _那三年有什么关系，是吧？三十听上去比三十三好多了。_  
  
“你为什么骗我？我觉得你应该要让我下车，拜托。”  
  
“约翰，请让我解释，好吗。等等，嗯？”夏洛克停在商店的停车场，给予男孩安全的错觉。在约翰可以到达门把之前，侦探用他的大手温柔地握着他的手。“看，这就是我担心的为什么我要等到现在才告诉你，约翰。我希望你够成熟地去明白在恋爱或者友谊方面，年龄不是问题。你见过艺人跟比他们年轻三十岁的人结婚，对吧？你见过长者跟小孩在学校里成为朋友，对吧？我希望把爱和信任都交托与你的我没有做错，约翰”  
  
 _这就对了，乖男孩。_ 夏洛克看着深蓝色的大眼来回飘动的眼神，他的想法和感受在跟对方开战。侦探用受伤的眼神看着男孩的迟疑，慢慢地把手从约翰那里移走。他在等男孩主动把手伸过来而当男孩来到时，他的脑袋充斥着狂喜，比任何他吸取过的可卡因都来的让他兴奋。  
  
“不，我不在意年龄，夏洛克。只是…我只是不喜欢你对我撒谎，我-我要怎么知道你说的一切是不是谎言？”约翰握紧男人的手但却低下了头，他的心快破碎了如果夏洛克没有确认和回报他的爱。  
  
“我对你说过的一切都是认真的。让我向你展示我有多在乎你，我多么地爱你约翰。求你，请让做了蠢事的我一个补偿你的机会，我错误判断了你多么成熟，我…我只是害怕失去你。”夏洛克把棕黄色的小手递到唇边然后吻了那软关节，愉悦地看着男孩的双颊是如何刷上一层粉红色。 _我的。_ 他深深地吸了一口气，他准确地查出闻到的是来自他之前在浴室里闻过的肥皂味道，还有来自于拿过滑板而导致的污质。约翰的眼神告诉他，他的借口已经被接受，然后是时候要缓和情绪。“那是什么牌子的滑板？Landyachtz？” _当然不是，那是Sector 9。_  
  
“唔，哦不，这是Sector 9的，但轮子是我另外买之后自己安装的。它们是Abec11’s的，因为我真的很想要橙色的轮子而不是青色的，但是他们店里没有买。”当约翰喋喋不休谈论着他的滑板，多么希望拥有Penny牌的滑板，还有他曾经在滑下学校的楼梯时摔断了手腕和两根肋骨时，夏洛克已经从停车场把车开走了然后前往伦敦。  
  
当他们远离贝克街只有十分钟的路段时，约翰很兴奋可以来到伦敦而似乎完全忘了他跟谁同坐在一台车上。夏洛克知道他很好但约翰信赖的本性甚至让他感到吃惊。他为这一刻努力了三周，然而看看他的男孩的眼神，信任，爱意，约翰让他觉得愉悦到足以让他疯狂的头脑融化成胶状物。在看到前来接他的人，约翰没有下车，这是一件夏洛克所能想象到最接近天堂的事。  
  
“你要停在咖啡店吗？我带了奖学金的申请书，我们可以一起填掉。”  
  
“噢，哇，你真的去了大学帮我拿回来？那是…哇，谢谢你！嗯，我真的需要一杯咖啡。”  
  
“太棒了。”夏洛克模仿了男孩的渴望，然后把车子停在咖啡店前面。他们一起进去，约翰觉得不好意思当夏洛克坚持要买给他，但他拿过了拿铁害羞地说道“谢谢。”侦探用填写表格的借口坐在他的男孩的右边，亲近到连他们的大腿都碰上对方了。少年年轻的欲望很快就会得到满足，夏洛克知道，而他脑中的饥饿很快就会填满约翰。  
  
约翰喝完了咖啡他们才填到第三叠，脸上的红晕不知是因为热饮还是因为腰间的热度。 _我知道是哪一种，我淘气的男孩。_ 夏洛克，然而，无视他，继续看着文件，等着约翰自觉地跳进陷阱。因为那样让他很兴奋，不是吗？隐藏在幕后，好让完结之后，观众跟演员都不会知道是你促成了这个剧情。如果他做得正确，就像他经常做的那样，约翰就会觉得晚上所发生的一切都是他自己的主意，而那就是一场美妙游戏的胜利。  
  
“我真的很感激你为我找的这些，夏洛克。我妈会很高兴的如果我被录取的话，而她不用负担任何学费。这还有很多要填，我们有可能要呆在这里到半夜。”约翰紧张地笑着，在大腿上搓着手掌。  
  
男人抿了一口咖啡，“噢，我不介意。随你喜欢，你想要怎么做，约翰？我们可以留在这里完成它亦或到我的公寓去完成如果你同意。我想我那边还有食物如果你饿了，或者到下面那条街的中国餐馆打包。”  
  
“嗯，好，我想到你的公寓去会更舒适比起在这里让咖啡师盯着我们，因为我们只点了一杯咖啡。”他再次笑道，紧张地搓着他的后颈。  
  
“咖啡师？！哦，拜托约翰。他们只是在咖啡连锁店里泡咖啡，不配拥有这么酷的名称”  
  
 _上帝保佑这嘲讽。_  
  
“那是真的，这是个挺酷的职业名称。”他们站起来而夏洛克领起放在桌上的那叠纸抵在他从他们的大腿触碰的时候就勃起的前方。  
  
“我家就在下面那条街上的几栋楼里，进去。”夏洛克说道，拉动最后一根弦让男孩的脚踩进车上，而他得到了回报，看着带着笑容的男孩的头从他在车顶上方的视线内消失，然后坐进前座。花了五分钟来到他的公寓，但在途中他们唱着那首从其中一张CD播出的歌曲‘Another Brick in the Wall’。  
  
  
TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 作者的话：如果你曾经去过南安普顿的WestQuay，我对布局写照的不准确道歉。我根据他们的网站和谷歌地图提供的资料并切调整了一点来配合故事的发展。如果造成你的困扰我很抱歉。  
> 如果你没有去过WestQuay，那我的描述是正确的，你可以无视我上面的话。LOL。
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
